Conventional wearable electronic devices include bands that couple the electronic device to a user or a desired object for holding the electronic device (e.g., bicycle handlebar). For example, a conventional wristwatch typically includes a band that attaches the watch to a user's wrist. There are many varieties of conventional wearable bands for watches including, but not limited to, elastic bands, flexible bands including buckles, and metal bands including metal clasp. However, each of these conventional bands may include negative aspects, and may undesirably fail prior to the end of the expected operational life of the wearable electronic device.
For example, the conventional elastic band may lose its elastic properties over time, and may become too big for a user's wrist, which may result in the electronic device unexpectedly slipping from a user's wrist and being damaged. In another example, the material forming the flexible bands may tear or deteriorate over time due to normal use over the operational life of the band and/or the concentrated force applied at the hole of the flexible band by the tongue of the buckle. The metal bands including the metal clasp may include a plurality of components all coupled together, which may fail, become uncoupled or malfunction over time. That is, the plurality of components forming the metal band may become damaged, not function properly over time, or may become uncoupled, rendering the metal band incapable of attaching the wearable electronic device to a user. When a conventional wearable band fails and/or is incapable of securely attaching the electronic device to a user's wrist, the band needs to be replaced and/or the wearable electronic device may be susceptible to damage.
Additionally, conventional wearable bands include retention loops for securing free ends of the wearable band, and/or prevent the free ends from undesirably contacting or catching other objects. When the free end of the conventional wearable band contacts or is caught on other objects the wearable band may come undone or uncoupled, which may result in the wearable electronic device being undesirably uncoupled from a user. These conventional retention loops may also be formed from a plurality of materials, and may undergo a plurality of processes for forming just a small portion of the conventional wearable band. Similar to the wearable band itself, with an increase in the amount of materials forming the retention loop, the risk of failure and/or damage to the retention loop may increase over the operational life of the conventional wearable band including the retention loop. Additionally, as a result of the multiple materials used to form conventional retention loops, the cost, and/or manufacture time may increase for the conventional wearable band including the retention loop. To decrease cost and/or manufacture time, conventional retention loops may be made using simple manufacturing processes. However, this may result in less desirable aesthetic and/or visually appealing (e.g., exposed threads, unfinished ends, distinguishable layers of material, and the like) retention loops.